The man in black
by anonymous4859
Summary: Elena works as a waitress at the Grill and a new face appears into town. None other then Damon Salvatore who will do anything to sweep her off her feet. There will be lemons in future chapters.
1. The grill

Missy pink and missy jeans always sit next to the window on the right of the café. The howdy boys, the gang of teenage rascals, sit next to the door always talking loudly and try to check out every girls ass, except the cute one with blue eyes and dimples, he checks out the men that walk by, Nerdy Veronica always sits on the bench 3 left from the register. Lord jackass always sits in the middle of the restaurant – must be because he likes the attention – and the 2 lovebirds, married 52 years, sit in the back and they always hold hands. She orders the milkshake and fries while he always orders a coffee and the burger special. Every Monday, he brings her flowers and every Monday, she smiles as if he had asked her to marry him for the first time.

Me? Well, I'm just a waitress who works full time and lost everyone she has ever loved. I've been working here since I've been 15, I am now 22. People come and go, but I stay put. There is nothing out there for me now.

The sound of the bell took my out of my head and I looked up. A man with the bluest eyes I had ever seen had just walked in. His raven black hair and his black leather jacket moved with his body as he came to sit 5 benches from the register. I hadn't noticed I was biting my lip until his eyes looked into mine.

″Hi, what may I get you? ″

He smirked and looked at my name tag.

''Hello Elena, I'll take a bourbon.''

He said and I nodded before turning to get the liquor. I poured the liquid into a glass and put it in front of him. He smiled, took a sip and I asked:

''I've never seen you around here, are you just passing through? ''

He did a half-smile thing, which made me swoon, and answered:

''I was but… I might just stick around.''

I grinned and went to the back to get the apple pie for missy blue-jeans. Jeremy, our cook, looked up and said:

''Why the grin?''

''No reason. Go cook.''

I exclaimed before turning to put the pie in front of the customer. She didn't say a word as she dug in. Bonnie looked at me in desperation as she went towards the howdy boys table. I sighed and went back to the mysterious man in black. He looked up at me and asked:

''When does your shift end?''

I frowned, why would he want to know that? No one has ever asked me that.

''In an hour, why?''

''I need a tour guide around town, I've been gone for far too long.''

He said and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. What… Who is he?

''I do not even know your name.''

I stated, a smile plastered to my face. He smirked, took a swing out of his glass without answering me and I sighed. Mr Jackass was still waiting for his cheese-burger and scotch. I turned away from the bourbon drinking stranger and made his scotch before getting his burger. I arrived in front of him and put the food on the table.

''Sorry for the wait .''

I said. He waved it off and said:

''Who's the new guy? Sitting at the bar?''

I looked back at the man in black and sighed.

''I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine. He's thinking of staying a while here though, you could go talk to him and ask him yourself.''

He huffed at my answer and thanked me for the food. Missy jeans and blue-jeans needed their receipt and the lovebirds were still as in love as they've always been. When I finished with all of them, I looked over at the stranger who was looking directly at me.

''Can I get you anything else?''

I asked as I washed my hands. He looked over at Mr. Jackass and said:

''What's his story?''

''Ric? He lost his wife a while back, now he's a history teacher. He's a sad man; I hope he finds love again. He needs love in his life or at least a good friend.''

I said. He nodded and took a last swing of his bourbon.

''Are you free to leave now?''

* * *

Leave reviews please! Have a wonderful day!


	2. Meeting Stephan

''_Are you free to leave now?''_

What? I didn't agree to that. I opened my mouth to say no but Caroline, a perky little blonde who is also one of the waitresses here at the grill, came over and said:

''Elena! Oh my Gosh, you will never guess what happened last night.''

''Care, I'm with a customer. ''

I scolded but she grabbed my hand waving good-bye to the man in black whose name I still do not know! When we arrived in the back of the grill she said:

''You know Jeremy girl-friend Ana right? Anyways, she had this really cute top on and I was super jealous then I realized it was your top! The one you wore all the time last year? How does she have that top?''

''Care, I gave her that top because I don't wear it anymore. ''

I said with a sigh. Caroline is one of my best-friends but she can be quite a handful. She gasped and said:

''Why didn't you give it to me? I'm your best-friend!''

Oh God. I smiled and said:

''Care, would you really of taken a hand-me down? Miss Caroline Forbes wearing a hand-me down? I'm laughing just thinking about it.''

She laughed with me and shooed me away so that she could put her work clothing. I ran my hand through my hair, took off my apron and went back in front. Where had been sitting that beautiful man was a 20 dollar bill and a note. Did he leave?

The note read: _Dear Elena, my car is in the parking lot. I'm still waiting for that tour._

It wasn't signed. Of course. He is so typical, all mysterious and shit. I sighed and went outside to find him leaning on a blue vintage car, very much him. He smirked as if me being there was to be expected.

''Can I know what your name is now?''

I asked, my hands on my hips. He laughed and gave me his hand.

''I'm Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you Elena...''

I smiled and gave him my hand.

''Gilbert. Elena Gilbert.''

He smiled and opened the passenger door of his car. I took a deep breath and sat in the vehicle. I'm _so_ going to regret this. As he buckled his seat-belt, I asked:

''Since you haven't been in Mystic Falls for a while, where have you been?''

''Well, I've been around. New York, Chicago, Italy, France, England, Montreal, New Orleans… pretty much everywhere. Have you ever left Mystic Falls?''

He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot onto the street. I sighed.

''No. I've been a waitress at the Grill for 7 years so there wasn't any time or money to travel.''

I explained as I looked out the window. He turned to the right and said:

''Well, you should get out of here. Traveling, being free on the road… nothing can beat that. Maybe just a good bottle of bourbon or a good roll in the sack but you get the point. Staying at one place for too long is never good.''

''What's wrong with routine?''

I asked, not admitting defeat. He smirked and looked over at me.

''Routine is boring. Adventure, fun, a little danger… that's what is good for the spirit and you must look great with the wind blowing in your hair.''

He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

''Well, this is the middle of Mystic Falls. We have a library, a few restaurants and a movie theatre. Other than that, it's just houses all over the place and woods.''

I said and frowned. Maybe Mystic Falls wasn't the best place to stay at forever. I should get out of here and discover things. Mom had been planning a vacation to England before she and dad died in that crash.

''Where did you just go Elena?''

''Sorry, it was nothing. I was just thinking you might be right. Mystic Falls is… ordinary but the people here are very precious to me.''

I said and he nodded.

''Have you ever seen the Salvatore Boarding house?''

He asked as he turned left at a stop sign. I looked at him and stated the obvious.

''Nope.''

He just smirked and we arrived in front of a beautiful house or should I say mansion? It was huge and magnificent and… old. Really old and historical. Which meant mysterious which reflected Damon quite well.

''It's amazing.''

''Little too kitschy for my taste.''

He said and parked his car. I smiled and got out of the car. It is beautiful here, I wonder how old this place is. We went in and some man popped out with… a blood bag in his hands. What the hell? I backed away and Damon cursed:

''Damn it Stephan!''

I walked away slowly but noticed how Stephan, is that his name, had veins and fangs and… I screamed before running out. What the hell was this place?!

* * *

_Thank you for reading guys and I hope you review! Have a nice day and smile, the world is just waiting to be discovered!_


	3. Bff?

_What the hell was this place?! _

I started running like hell. What was he? He couldn't be a… I can't even say it.

''ELENA!''

I heard Damon yell. So, I started running even more but he was right in front of me and I screamed. Why is he doing this? How did he appear there? What was he?

''Elena, please, I can explain. Just let me explain.''

''What are you?''

I said, my heart franticly beating in my chest. Damon sighed and said:

''Don't act stupid. You know what we are. You're smart, figure it out.''

He looked at me with those blue eyes and I started turning around to run again but he hissed:

''Don't even think about it.''

I swallowed and tried not to cry. They were going to kill me. I was going to die and I have done nothing with my life. Nothing at all. I'm going to join mom and dad at the graveyard.

''Please… just leave me alone. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Please… please, just don't hurt me.''

I begged. A flash of hurt passed through his eyes and he answered:

''Elena, I won't hurt you. I want to get to know you. I can explain everything. I don't want you to be afraid. I-''

''I trusted you.''

I stammered. He looked even more hurt and I became full of empathy. Empathy for a… for a monster. He sighed.

''You need to understand, I-''

''Just let me go. I do not want you near me, please just leave me alone.''

I begged. He grabbed my arm and yelled:

''Yes, I'm a vampire! But I do not want to hurt you. You are safe with me. I just want to get to know you and vise-versa. Please, do not make me compel you.''

''Compel me?''

I asked.

''Control your mind. Make you forget. Make you agreeable. Etc. Etc. Etc.''

He said, annoyed as if he was tired of explaining things.

''Please, don't hurt me.''

I repeated. His eyes turned so sad. It was as if I had slapped him. He nodded and let go of my arm. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I know I shouldn't of but I asked:

''How old are you?''

He turned to me and said:

''I was turned in 1864.''

I swallowed. He was older than 150 years. This is just too much. Vampire cannot exist. This isn't reality. This is impossible.

''You're a vampire… a monster.''

''No Elena, I'm dead. There's a difference. Yes, I've killed people; I need blood to survive. 100 years ago, blood bags didn't exist. I do not want to kill you, I should but you have something… this pull that I can't explain and I just want to know you. Not drain you. I just can't walk away.''

He said. I should run, I should be screaming but I'm not. I'm scared but not of him, I'm scared of what he is. I took a deep breath and tried to explain:

''Damon, I can't just become your bff after you tell me that you want my blood. I just, I need time to just realise this. I'm in shock right now. My reality isn't the same anymore. I'm not living in the world I actually lived in all my life and-''

''Elena, you can't tell anyone. If you do, I will have to kill you or compel you and I do not want to.''

He said, his eyes scared when he talked about killing me. I nodded and he continued:

''I'll bring you home. Talking about home. Don't invite just anyone into it.''

I sighed and we walked towards his car.

''Garlic?''

''I'm Italian, of course I love garlic.''

He said with that smirk on his face.

''The sun?''

''Magical ring right here.''

He said and waved his fingers. We arrived at his car and he opened the door for me. I smiled and before I had been in the car for 2 seconds he was already in the driver's seat. I gasped and he laughed as if that was the funniest thing. I rolled my eyes and he said:

''No, I do not turn into a bat and crucifixes are just some religious bull. Holy water as well.''

I nodded and started butting my lip. This is ridiculous. I should not be dealing with this.

''Do witched and ware-wolves and…''

''Yeah, we all roam the earth together. Talking about witches, that other brunette waitress is one powerful witch. A Bennett witch.''

''Bonnie? Yeah, right.''

I said. I just rolled my eyes and Damon chuckled. We arrived at my house and wait… how did he know where I lived?

''How…''

''You have a distinct smell.''

He explained as if that was the most normal thing. Distinct smell, as in a good smell or tasty?

''Damon… how do I smell?''

''Have a good night Elena. I'll stop by at the grill tomorrow. You can tell me if you want to know more or if you want nothing to do with me.''

I nodded and started getting out the car and stopped for a second.

''Damon, you may be a vampire but you are very human. If that makes sense. I'll see you tomorrow.''

I said and went inside. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update! There has been a lot going on. But I hope this helps! Please review, it makes me motivated to write more chapters :) Have a wonderful week and don't forget the world is at your fingertips, you have the power to change it whether it's with words or photographs or paint. You have the ability to change the world and you are wonderful. :D_


End file.
